warriorsfandomcom-20200223-history
Slatefur
|pastaffie=Darktail's group, The Kin |death=Unknown |age=Unknown |kit=Slatekit |apprentice=SlatepawRevealed on Kate's blog |rogue=Slatepaw, Slatefur |warrior=Slatefur |mother=Pinenose |father=Spikefur |brothers=Birchbark, Puddleshine |sister=Lioneye |half-sibling=Unnamed kit |foster sister=Violetshine |mentor=Unknown |apps=Unknown |livebooks=''The Apprentice's Quest, ''Thunder and Shadow, Shattered Sky, River of Fire, Tigerheart's Shadow |deadbooks=Unknown }} Slatefur is a sleek, gray tom. History In the Super Editions ''Tigerheart's Shadow :After Berryheart crawls away from Darktail's attempt at drowning her in the lake, she stumbles upon Slatefur. He asks her where she's been, and she tells Slatefur that there isn't any time to explain, as she's getting away from the Kin as fast as she can, and that he should come with her. Slatefur comments that it seems rather sudden, and if she would really abandon all the other cats. Berryheart instead asks him to pass on a message to Sparrowtail and Needletail for her: that she's all right, and if they decide to leave, she'll be heading along the path to the Greenleaf Twolegplace. She finishes by saying that no other cat aside from her mate and daughter are to know. :Slatefur mews that he knows Darktail's gone mad, but he seems to like Needletail, and it might just be the safest option to stay put and not raise a fuss. Berryheart then decides to go in order to stay alive, reminding Slatefur to pass on the message for her, and for him to get out if he can. The gray tom promises he'll do as she's asked him, and wishes her good luck on her journey. In the ''Vision of Shadows arc ''The Apprentice's Quest : Thunder and Shadow :It is noted by Violetkit that Slatekit and his siblings have moved into their own nests in the nursery. Slatekit and the others argue that they are almost apprentices, and much too old to share their mother's nest. With her chin over the edge of her and Pinenose's nest, Violetkit watches the cats of the nursery sleeping around her. Slatekit stirs slightly in his sleep, but he doesn't wake up, and Violetkit wonders if he and his siblings ever feel that they don't belong. Shattered Sky : Darkest Night :Slatefur is mentioned by Rowanstar, alongside his other missing Clanmates. While Rowanstar is unsure of where they have gone, many are shocked that they have not returned to their ShadowClan kin. :When Leafpool reveals that Tree, a special visitor, is able to raise the spirits of ShadowClan's fallen, ShadowClan learns more about Slatefur's residence. Puddleshine asks Lioneye, Mistcloud, and Dawnpelt if they know where Slatefur is. They reply that if Slatefur is not among the fallen cats present or in StarClan, then it is likely that he is still alive. River of Fire :Slatefur is one of the four ShadowClan warriors that are at the Moonpool when Violetshine, Alderheart, and others arrive to check on Tigerheart. Violetshine breathes out their names, exclaiming that everyone thought they were dead. :As the night crawls on, Cloverfoot murmurs that it'll be good to go back to ShadowClan, which prompts Violetshine to explain miserably that ShadowClan doesn't exist anymore. After she informs them of everything that had happened since they ran away, making Slatefur loudly declare that he doesn't want to be a SkyClan cat, and he's always been ShadowClan and always will be. His loud tone catches the attention of Leafstar and Hawkwing, who look at him in annoyance. After Tigerheart comes back as Tigerstar, Leafstar tells him to take his Clan home. He calls to his cats to follow him, and ShadowClan follows as he heads down the moorland. Trivia Mistakes *He was mistakenly said to have died of yellowcough.Kate's Blog *Despite not being in the patrol back to ShadowClan in ''Tigerheart's Shadow, he replaces Rippletail in the aforementioned patrol in River of Fire, while Rippletail himself is a kittypet named Buster. Character Pixels Kin Members Mother: :Pinenose: Father: :Spikefur: Sister: :Lioneye: Brothers: :Birchbark: :Puddleshine: Half-Sibling: :Unnamed kit: Foster Sister: :Violetshine Trees Genetic Foster Quotes References and Citations ru:Серогривde:Schieferjungesfi:Slatefurfr:Slatefur Category:Males Category:Shattered Sky characters Category:Rogues Category:Clanless cats Category:Darktail's cats Category:Tigerheart's Shadow characters Category:Minor characters Category:Warriors Category:River of Fire characters Category:ShadowClan cats